Telecommunications service providers continually increase the number of services and products they offer to customers. A recent trend, for example, is a desire to offer broadband, wireless, and Internet services. As competition increases, service providers must provide an increased level of support for these advanced data services while keeping costs down.
Service providers also desire the ability to allow users (e.g., system administrators, engineers, and customers) to modify attributes associated with these advanced data services and to implement these modifications in substantially real time. By way of example, an attribute may relate to how Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) calls are routed to and from a customer. Conventionally, changes to telecommunication services required human intervention and could take days or weeks before the changes took effect. It is important that when these changes are eventually implemented, the service providers' billing systems be updated to reflect the changes to ensure that customers are billed correctly.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method that allow users to modify service attributes associated with an IP communications network such that the modifications are available in substantially real time and that billing systems reflect the current service attributes.